


Hello Stranger

by alsee8785



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsee8785/pseuds/alsee8785
Summary: 他们永远不疲于玩各种各样的花样把戏，不过又怎么样呢，一见钟情或是日久生情，那些浪漫的戏码早已化为了爱情本身。





	Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> 是老夫老妻三十题系列的第16题，伪419厕所play bj有 含一点点的捆绑及dirty talk   
被欺负到哭的小教授是我的恶趣味，这篇真的很暴露性癖……【捂脸】

被推进厕所隔间时他其实觉得进度有点过快了。

还只是微醺的程度，但与他交谈的绿眼睛男人实在是性感得过了分，导致他没喝上几杯视线就移不开那窄细而精壮的腰身，要命的黑色高领毛衣极好地修饰了比例极好的身材，而包裹着笔直的长腿的紧身牛仔裤更在黑暗里隐约勾勒出胯间那物的大小。不知道是醉意上头还是被眼前的场景冲昏了头脑，总之他手腕一抖，半杯酒就泼在了自己身上。

几句抱歉后他一头冲进了洗手间，而紧随其后的剧情就已经不受控制了。来不及对突然撞开门的声响作出反应便被强硬地捂住嘴巴，一把拖入了最里侧的隔间，男人的动作带着仿佛急不可待的粗暴莽撞，另一手匆忙落下锁后灼热的唇瓣就压了上来。他还在因后脑刚刚在门板上的一磕而头晕目眩，晕头转向间牙关已经被撬开，同样带着酒味的陌生气息闯了进来，自上颚滑过内壁，在下颚舔弄几番后颇为色情地缠上了柔软的舌头，津液交换间进一步攫取口腔内的空气，压缩二人间的距离。

太近了，对方的鼻息就喷在自己的侧脸上，他的一只手腕被扣在墙壁上方，肩膀也同样被紧紧抓着，眼前的世界只有这个在吻着他的陌生人与他身上不知名香水的好闻气息。听说如果对一个人有意思，就能闻到他身上荷尔蒙的味道，他不知道身为大学教授的自己怎么会想起这个荒诞的说法，但他的的确确在被铺天盖地的荷尔蒙包围着，而风暴的正中心就是那双灰绿色的眸子。

是的，他们两个人都没有闭上眼睛，过近的对视目光里摩擦着仿佛要把彼此的灵魂看透的火花。在接收到用力环住自己肩膀的手臂的信号后男人好像深吸了一口气，抓着对方手腕的力道又加大了几分，他们在小小的隔间里把身体都要揉到一起，相贴的心脏跳动频率与冲动一起急促上升，把彼此的耳根脖颈都染上情欲的红。

察觉到有东西顶上自己小腹并不困难，毕竟那实在过于明显，大概没有辜负自己之前的猜想的人也不掩饰，在舌尖一次深探后缓慢而暗示意喻明显地磨蹭起下身，本放在肩膀上的手抚摸上了他的侧脸，指腹处的茧擦弄着白嫩的皮肤。他将手绕回对方的胸膛，一路滑下直到按上胯间的灼热，哼吟着结束了这个吻后舔了舔唇：“这么等不及吗？”

如果说理智本还有紧绷着的最后一条弦的话，那么此刻它也不复存在了。原想慢慢蹲下的动作被突然一按，膝盖就触到了坚硬的地面，他在男人居高临下的目光里轻笑一声，解开了牛仔裤的拉链，渗出的前液已经将布料染出一片深色，急不可待地挺向他的鼻尖。尽管早已有了心理准备，但被终于挣脱束缚的性器拍打在脸上时他还是吞咽了一口口水，犹豫着从侧面开始舔过柱身，显然在各指标上都远超过平均值的尺寸着实是一项挑战，将头部到囊袋都照顾一遍后他有些无所适从，而下一秒就有一只手扣在了脑后：

“含进去。”

低沉的沙哑声线像是也压抑了很久，一道电流般的颤栗蹿上了脑前叶，他下意识地就张开了嘴，温暖的口腔便立即被男人的巨物占据，几乎是于此同时，他听见上方传来一声满意的粗重呻吟。

这里的空间过于狭小，他几乎是被困在墙壁与对方的性器之间，特别是脑后还有一只手牢牢压住自己，使他只能尽力去吞下更多的部分，而接受服务的人看到的就是这样一幅景象：刚刚还是外面谈笑风生的焦点的人此刻伏在下方努力地张大嘴巴，红艳的唇包裹着覆有青筋的柱身，头发被揉得乱七八糟，白皙的脸上甚至被撑出了肉棒的形状，而那漂亮的蓝色眸子则睁得大大的，眼角还泛着红。

“挺不赖啊，刚刚在外面你就想要它了对不对？”他用手指揩去那撑到极致的嘴角不受控制流下的口水，恶劣地说着荤话意图挑起羞耻心，“还是说白天教书育人的Xavier教授，本就是个渴望男人肉棒的骚货呢？”

著名大学教授Charles.Xavier正跪在酒吧厕所的隔间里为一个刚刚认识不到十分钟的陌生人口交——光是这个认知就足以让他满面通红，后悔自己搭讪的开头就是颇为自豪的自我介绍，这个男人叫什么？Erik还是Eric？他是做什么职业的？这些在一次次抵向喉咙的冲撞里都模糊了，他只知道自己该死的竟也逐渐产生了快感，西装裤下的部位涨得厉害，只希望有人能也安抚一下它。

又一次深深的顶弄后Charles一只手揪住了男人的裤腿，他已经濒临极限，仿佛窒息般的晕眩中他感觉到扣在脑后的手一紧，随即口腔便被粘稠的液体充斥了，“做得不错，”男人蛊惑的声音在耳畔响起，“乖，好好咽下去。”他晕乎乎地照做着，被抱起来放在马桶盖上，脱去了他的外套的人啄着他的脸颊，将他的裤子褪至膝弯处。

那半杯酒确实泼得挺准，他下腹处的衬衫还带着潮湿又黏腻的不适感，所以当温热的舌贴上去时他没有忍住一声惊叫，男人隔着一层薄薄的衣服亲吻舔弄着那片皮肤，不闲着的手指更探上了胸口敏感的小点，隔靴止痒般来回擦过，欣赏他急促变幻的抽气呻吟。“小心外面有人。”男人抬头顺便提醒了一句，在看到眼眶通红的人抽噎着一口咬上自己的手腕时轻笑了一声，那双宝石蓝的清澈眸子里盈满了将落未落的泪水，一副被欺负到要哭出来了样子。

于是一个带着酒香的吻安慰地凑了上来，“很甜。”Erik擦去Charles眼角的泪，也不再拖延废话。衬衫的扣子很快尽数解开，他看了眼还挂在对方脖间的领带，坏心又起地将它解下，把Charles的双手拉过头顶，在迷茫的目光里牢牢捆上打了个死结，“想叫出来就咬我的。”他把自己的手腕伸到他口前，另一只手已经握上了那一直被冷落的性器。

触碰的快感突然袭来的瞬间Charles触电般一抖，被绑缚的手腕却无法挣脱做出更多动作，只能攥紧拳头颤栗着挺起腰，张嘴咬住了那只手腕吞下了呻吟。Erik轻“嘶”了一声，大拇指在头部的小孔磨蹭着，拉出一道淫靡的银丝，他颇为有技巧地以Charles相当舒服的方式抚慰着他，与对方敏感的身体反馈相比手腕上的刺痛实在算不上什么，Erik这么想着，却在即将到达顶峰的时候停了下来。

“……嗯？”已经被情欲包裹的人不满地哼出声，睁大的眼睛一眨一眨如懵懂的雏鸟，“离结束还很早哦。”对方说道，从口袋里掏出一管润滑剂，用牙齿咬开了包装，一手扯下腿间最后的遮蔽物，红润的穴口一张一缩着，似乎已经等候多时。

“你还真是早有准备啊。”Charles的声音里带些不爽的味道。

“只为你而准备。”Erik将湿淋淋的液体挤在他腿间，倒还贴心地提前在手里焐热了几分，饶是如此他还是一个激灵，然而探进后穴的手指立即占据了全部的感官，内壁被肆意探索着，一根，两根，数量增加得很快，那个点被反复揉碾着，小腿颤抖到几乎要痉挛。

巨物终于挺入时二人都闷哼出声，狭小的隔间里连气温都要上升几分。Erik握着Charles的腰缓缓挺进，汗水黏腻地粘在他的手上，身下人已经几乎一丝不挂，而他自己除了拉开的裤链外几乎衣着整齐，这强烈的反差令彼此都有些气血上涌，红色从脖颈一路烧到了耳朵根，化为难抑的呻吟，燥得心跳更加紊乱。“呜……”尽力容纳巨大性器的人哀叫着像是在祈求，却被几巴掌扇在在白嫩的臀肉上，泛出浅粉的红印，“放松一点。”对方说着又推入几寸，同样压抑着的声音格外低沉。

而外门推开的声音就在这一刻猝不及防地响起，有人来了——意识到这一点时Charles心头一紧，下一秒放松的穴口正好被全部贯穿，突然容纳进全部的灼热使他几乎要尖叫出声，而身上人一把捂住了他的嘴巴，体内的物体似是胀大了几分。

“啪嗒、啪嗒……”脚步声一点点接近着，Erik开始在此时有节奏地缓慢抽插起来，肉体拍击的淫靡水声混杂在水箱的滴答里，明明不算明显在Charles耳朵里却格外清晰。会被听见的，他脑子里闪过自己一丝不挂地被发现在厕所隔间，张开双腿由男人灌满精液的样子，但被捆住双手的现状又只能任人宰割，唯一能做到的就是尽量压抑唇间的呻吟，祈祷不会被听见而已。

对方的喘息粗重，他在一次次直达敏感点的顶弄里感觉理智在一点点瓦解，昏沉闪回到刚刚同坐在吧台边绿眼睛男人的笑容，那些迎合自己话题的赞同应答，接过酒杯时不经意的肌肤相触，还有看向猎物般深邃的目光，都毫无疑问地表明了不论搭讪还是一夜情都是蓄谋已久，但他自己却因同样的原因没有察觉也无法反驳。这实在太过了，再一下深挺后他又落下一滴眼泪，冲撞、占有、荷尔蒙，仿佛整个世界都只剩下相连的部分，他迷糊地想着水箱硌得腰好疼，领带的布料一点都不舒服之类的事情，彻底失去了对身体的掌控。

而同样即将攀上顶峰的人眼里满满的是身下人耽于情欲的美景，都是我的，他这样想着，感受到温暖的肠肉在收缩搅紧着容纳自己，于是深呼吸一口气加快了速度。湿润的液体落在皮肤上，有牙齿咬在手心的痛感，视线所及的一切都在旋转舞动，心跳窜动着仿佛失去控制——但无论怎样都值得。划过脑海的刺眼白光后Erik从喉咙里叹出句呻吟，伏下身去找Charles的唇，分享了紧绷后的一个吻。

白色的液体从交合处缓缓渗出，那个瞬间同样满足的不仅仅是一个人，在意识到自己被操射了后Charles语塞半天，终于缓过来劲说了句：“我还挺喜欢你这件高领毛衣的。”

“反正也不止一件。”Erik看了眼沾上了各种不明液体的衣服，帮他擦了擦汗，“刚刚进来的人呢？”

“是Logan，进了两步就走了，还骂你是个混蛋。”Charles靠向Erik的颈窝，笑着道。

“……装陌生人这主意又不是我想的，也不知道谁才是混蛋。”对方貌似还有点委屈。

“那你还不快点帮我把领带解开，手酸死了。”

“好好好……”

他们永远不疲于玩各种各样的花样把戏，不过又怎么样呢，一见钟情或是日久生情，那些浪漫的戏码早已化为了爱情本身。


End file.
